


Listy miłosne

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziam [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hopepatty: Moja propozycja to ziam, w szkole Liaś niezdarny kujon zakochany Maliku, Z to bad boy, zakochany w Li, pisze do niego miłosne liściki :D Louis przyjaciel Z wygada się Harremu przyjacielowi Li, że to Z wysyła mu te karteczki ;D i na końcu prosiłam o słodki pocałunek :)x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listy miłosne

Siedział na stołówce wpatrując się w kartkę, na której ładnym, schludnym pismem były skierowane do niego słowa. Po raz kolejny w swojej szafce znalazł list miłosny od tajemniczego M. Nie miał pojęcia kto to mógł być, ale na każde przeczytane słowo, czuł jak jego policzki robią się coraz bardziej ciepłe.  
Nie rozumiał jak ktoś mógłby się w nim podkochiwać i wysyłać mu miłosne listy. Przecież był nikim. Zwykły, nieśmiały chłopak, kujon nie zauważany przez nikogo – Liam Payne, to on. Więc naprawdę ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że znalazł się ktoś, kto się nim zainteresował. Przez myśl przeszło mu również, że ktoś się z niego nabijał i śmiał z głupiego kujona, który uwierzył, że komuś się spodobał. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy o tym mówił, jego najlepszy przyjaciel go karcił, mówiąc, aby nie gadał głupot.  
\- Hej – usłyszał znajomy głos, a po chwili miejsce obok niego zostało zajęte przez chłopaka w lokach – Kolejny list? – spojrzał przez ramię przyjaciela.  
\- Tak – położył go na stoliku i z uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela – Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kto to – westchnął.  
Harry miał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała im dwójka chłopaków, która podeszła do ich stolika.  
\- Cześć Harry – za loczkiem pojawił się niski szatyn o niebieskich oczach, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Hej Lou – odwrócił się, spoglądając na Tomlinsona.  
\- Widzimy się dzisiaj, pamiętasz?  
\- Oczywiście, nie mógłbym zapomnieć – puścił oczko do szatyna, na co ten jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.  
Liam cały czas przypatrywał się z lekkim zdziwieniem zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak co chwilę jego wzrok lądował na towarzyszu Tomlinsona. Zayn Malik, szkolny bad boy. Cholernie przystojny i gorący mulat, o długich rzęsach, które otaczały jego czekoladowe oczy. Marzenie większości szkoły, w tym samego Payna.  
\- Cześć Liam – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos, i to nie byle kogo, sam Zayn Malik się z nim przywitał, dodatkowo posyłając mu swój najlepszy uśmiech. Czy Liam mógł już umierać?  
\- Oh…um…cz-cześć – bąknął czując jak się jeszcze bardziej rumieni.  
Louis i Zayn się odwrócili i skierowali do wyjścia ze stołówki.  
\- Co to miało być? – spytał Liam, kiedy już udało mu się uspokoić jego szalejące serce.  
\- Ale, że co? – Harry na niego spojrzał, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Umawiasz się z Louisem?  
\- Tak jakby – wzruszył ramionami – Spotkałem go na imprezie, na którą nie chciałeś ze mną iść – oczywiście musiał mu to wytknąć – I zagadał do mnie. Dobrze się bawiliśmy i później zaprosił mnie na randkę. Zgodziłem się, bo czemu nie, Louis jest gorący i ma świetny tyłek.  
*****  
Od tej pory Liam o wiele częściej przebywał w towarzystwie Malika. Jak się okazało pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym zaiskrzyło, więc nie raz szatyn i jego najlepszy przyjaciela do nich się dołączali. Payne jednak był na tyle nieśmiały i zestresowany w ich towarzystwie, a szczególnie Zayna, że praktycznie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Nie chciał też zrobić z siebie idioty, kiedy zacząłby się plątać i jąkać. Nie pomagał również fakt, że brunet bardzo często się w niego wpatrywał.  
*****  
\- Liam, Liam – chłopak odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś go woła. W jego kierunku zmierzał Harry – Liam nie uwierzysz.  
\- Co się stało? – otworzył swoją szafkę, a na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy znalazł w niej kolejny list miłosny. Od razu po niego sięgnął.  
\- Kolejny list do kolekcji – oznajmił Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak – westchnął – Chciałbym wiedzieć kim jest tajemniczy M.  
\- Ja wiem – wypalił.  
\- Co? – spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na loczka. Czy on się przesłyszał, czy Harry właśnie powiedział, że zna osobę, która pisze listy.  
\- Wiem, kto to pisze. I wydaje mi się, że bardzo spodoba ci się ta informacja.  
\- Błagam powiedz mi – jęknął chłopak.  
\- To Zayn – odpowiedział.  
\- Co? Zayn? Nie możliwe. Niby czemu ktoś taki jak on, miał mi wysyłać miłosne listy.  
\- Bo mu się podobasz – oznajmił.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – To nie możliwe.  
\- Przestań, niby dlaczego miałbyś się nie podobać Zaynowi? Jest wspaniałym chłopakiem i on to widzi – poinformował go Styles.  
\- Skąd niby to wiesz?  
\- Louis się wygadał – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Oh… - skoro Harry ma tą informację od najlepszego przyjaciela Zayna, to musi być prawda.  
\- A teraz idź z nim pogadać – skinął głową w bok, gdzie kilka szafek dalej stał Zayn i Louis.  
\- Co?! Nie ma mowy! – odpowiedział.  
\- Idź, albo ja cię tam zaciągnę – jego twarz była poważna, a dla potwierdzenia swoich słów założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Ale…  
\- Liam, idź do niego. Oboje się sobie podobacie, więc zrób coś z tym – powiedział i pchnął przyjaciela w kierunku mulata.  
*****  
\- Zamiast pisać te cholerne listy, powiedziałbyś mu w końcu prawdę – prychnął Louis, przyglądając się Payne’owi, który przed chwilą znalazł kolejny list, a teraz rozmawiał z Harrym.  
\- Co?! Mowy nie ma – odpowiedział od razu.  
\- Niby czemu nie?  
\- Bo nie – bąknął.  
\- I o tobie mówią, że jesteś największym bad boyem w szkole, a boisz się wyznać chłopakowi, który ci się podoba, swoich uczuć – zaśmiał się Louis.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął.  
\- Cz-cześć – ich rozmowę przerwał cichy głos. Obok nich stał Liam Payne.  
\- O wilku mowa – mruknął Louis i oddalił się w kierunku Harry’ego.  
\- Hej Li – Zayn uśmiechnął się do chłopaka – Coś się stało?  
\- Ja…ja…um…chciałbym ci po-podziękować – z każdym kolejnym słowem jego policzki były coraz bardziej czerwone.  
\- Za co? – zdziwił się brunet.  
\- Za to – podniósł trzęsącą się rękę, w której trzymał list – W-wiem, że to ty. To ba-bardzo miłe.  
\- Och, um…nie ma sprawy – potarł ręką kark, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie – Podobasz mi się – odpowiedział, na co Liam był w stanie jednie skinąć głową – Wiesz, może poszedłbyś ze mną do kina?  
\- T-tak – odpowiedział, przygryzając wargę i ponowie się rumieniąc.  
\- Cieszę się – przyłożył dłoń do policzka chłopaka, uwalniając wargę z pod zębów i pochylił się składając na jego ustach słodki pocałunek.


End file.
